iceeagleproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
AD 1x06: "Dr. Disaster"
"Dr. Disaster" is the 6th episode in the ten part mini webseries Agent Drico Official Synopsis Dr. Disaster interrogates Almeth. Plot Agent Almeth follows Harding's orders and searches for a Holmium bucket the only way he knows how, through a dance montage to Let's Groove ''by ''Earth, Wind & Fire. He finds a hose with Holmium ''written above it and proceeded to fill the bucket with it. Almeth then finds Director Harding to tell him the news. The director then informs Almeth that Holmium is a metal, not a liquid & suggests that he might find a bucket made of Holmium at Dr. Disaster's place. Meanwhile, Agent Drico & Agent Stull have a dance montage of their own to ''The Sex Pistols' Anarchy in The U.K.. ''The two find Almeth and he joins in on the fun. Even the Director joins in after a while, but then has to leave to attend a meeting. Conveniently, the remaining three were all headed to Disaster's so they all go together. Dr. Disaster hears about his and tells Miss Direction that the rest don't matter as long as she gets Agent Almeth. The trio arrive at the door & Almeth rings the bell. A door woman comes out explaining them that the sign on the door reading ''Doorbell broken, please knock is not there for decor. Drico points out the similarities between the episode & The Wizard of Oz. Agent Stull, not being a fan of the movie, shoots the door woman & they all head inside, only to be stopped by Miss Direction. Stull tries to take matters into her own hands and fight the villainess one on one, but Miss Direction refuses, keeping her eyes on her mission. She chokes Almeth, leaving him unconscious. Drico tries to avenge him by reaching into his trusty portal pants for any help, he pulls out a doll and attempts to hit her, but Miss Direction grabs him by the wrist and kicks him down. Stull attempts to shoot her, but Miss Direction disarms her and throws her to the ground. She then drags Almeth out of the room. When Almeth regains consciousness, he is tied up & face to face with Dr. Disaster. Almeth underestimates the supervillan, thinking of him as some comic book villain, he declares that he was responsible for the attacks on The World Trade, the Boston Marathon bombings & labeling the water hose as ''Holmium. ''He admits that he wants the world to see a chaos even more hostile than his youth. Almeth then questions why he's even there & Dr. Disaster offers him a trade, A Holmium bucket, for some of his blood. Before Almeth can accept or refuse the deal, Disaster knocks him out. Drico & Stull wake up to see that nobody has dragged them out of Disaster's lair and use the opportunity to spllit up and try to find Disaster. Meanwhile, Almeth returns to POWER and gives Director Harding the bucket and the hammer that Stull & Drico had found. This reminds the director that he still needs to make a call to Agent Conothe, Almeth's partner who had been vacationing in North City to pick up a Neptunium Core at the CHIMERA base. Drico & Stull continue ambling around lost. Stull comes to the conclusion that the halls rebuild themselves to keep clueless intruders out, they try their luck one last time an take different paths. Somewhere else in Dr. Disaster's base, Disaster calls Jason Peterson and tells him that he will be getting Agent Almeth's blood soon & in return, Jason will give him something of value. Miss Direction returns, asking Disaster what their next move is. Disaster removes him hat and mask, revealing it was Director Harding the entire time & tells her all they have to do is sit and wait for all the pieces to fall together. Cast Season Regulars * Colin Morgan as Agent Drico * Louis Kravits as Agent Almeth * Joe Nalieth as Director Harding & Dr. Disaster Recurring Characters * Kayleigh Arnold as Agent Stull * Berko as Jason Peterson Extras * Justin Vahalla as Dancer 1 * Philip Bana as Dancer 2 * Erin as Disaster Doorwoman Appearances Locations * POWER HQ * Director Harding's Outdoor Office * The streets of Gemini City * Disaster's Base * CHIMERA HQ Items * Hammer * Holmium Bucket * Agent Almeth's Blood Organizations * POWER * CHIMERA * Disaster Trivia * This is so far the longest episode of Agent Drico at 14 minutes & 7 seconds